These Be Strange Tides
by Angel Longstring
Summary: Human Au; Pirate Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt doesn't know what happened to his crew but they're all dead. His only memories of the night before were of unease and strange singing. So he sets out with his friends, Captain Francis Bonnefoy and Captain Antonio Fernández Carriedo, to find out what happened and get revenge for his crew.


_It was eerily quiet on the island. Gilbert and his crew had been there only a few hours but now they were all edgy. They were sure something was going to happen. Of course they were pirates, they could take whatever it was. That was when they heard singing. It was several melodic voices that filled the air with a lovely song. One by one the men got up and headed for the ocean, including their Captain, Gilbert Beilschmidt. When his feet touched the water, everything went black._

The sun was high in the sky, heating the small island to a rather sweltering heat. The jungle was alive with the sounds of animals going about their day, a loud sound compared to the silence of the night before. A pale figure was sprawled among the carnage on the small island beach. The young man was albino, with white hair and pale skin, made even paler with his close brush with death. He came too suddenly, coughing and sputtering violently as his lungs worked to expel the seawater they'd accidentally consumed. When his coughing fit was over and he'd caught his breath he looked around him, bronze-red eyes widening in horror as he took in the dead bodies littering the area around where he lay.

"Verdammt, what the hell happened?" he murmured, going even paler, if that was possible for an albino to do. He was sure he hadn't drank last night. He slowly stood to his feet, dimly aware that his only clothes were soaked through and that sand caked his back. He quickly assessed the situation, realizing that he was the only one of his crew alive and that he had no way to get off the island. He also had no memory of what had happened. He only remembered the crew was uneasy then they'd all heard singing. He frowned and ran a hand through his hair in irritation. "It must have been that kleine scheise Kirkland." He muttered sourly. The English pirate was a pain in the ass. Gilbert was sure that whatever happened had been the fault of that blasted dummkopf. He sighed and started the task of gathering what supplies were left and burying his dead crew. Before he could start, though, he noticed a pair of ships on the horizon. One had a French flag, the other a Spanish flag. Relief swept through him at the sight of the flags.

Surely Francis and Antonio could help him figure out what had happened. A little while later, the two ships had put out anchor and an armada of lifeboats was headed to shore. Gilbert had a grin on his face as his two best friends stepped out of the boats. Francis raised an eyebrow at the state of the beach.

"Mon amie I think you need to lay off the beer, non?" he spoke.

"I could say the same about you and wine, Francis." Gilbert retorted. Antonio blinked as he took in the sight as well, green eyes widening.

"I think we missed the party, amigo." He commented.

"You're right on time, freunden! You two get to help me clean up." Gilbert replied cheekily.

"Mon amie what happened?" Francis asked. Gilbert blinked then shrugged helplessly.

"I-I really don't know… but I'm sure that dummkopf, Arthur had something to do with it!" he answered and Francis nodded, looking thoughtful.

"I would not be surprised if Monsieur Arthur had some part of it." He agreed then smirked. "Shall we hunt him down, mon amie?" He was answered with grins from his friends.

"Ja!" Gilbert exclaimed. It would be the perfect opportunity to pay the English pirate back. "First, though, we have to do a little cleaning up, ja?" he added. Francis and Antonio sighed but had their crews help him. Then they were setting sail to hunt down one Captain Arthur Kirkland. A couple days sailing from the island, Gilbert was bored. It had been smooth sailing but they also hadn't seen anything since leaving. With a sigh, the albino Prussian decided to head below decks to make sure that the crew was doing what they were supposed to be doing. He was temporarily taking over as Francis' first mate until they could get him a ship and crew of his own. The sudden call of the watchman had his attention though and he grinned at the message.

There was a ship ahead.

"Everyone to their places, now!" he yelled. They were finally going to give that blasted English pirate what he deserved.

**Okay so this is a story I've had bouncing around in my head and I wanted to get it out. Please review if you want me to continue!**


End file.
